


Who can stand before Death?

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, no dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always watched her. Every day of every week and every hour of every day. I don’t know why I did it, I knew that we could never be together.That doesn't stop me though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who can stand before Death?

I always watched her. Every day of every week and every hour of every day. I don’t know why I did it, I knew that we could never be together. That doesn’t stop me though.

I was leaning against a tree one cold autumn morning staring in vain at the door I hoped would open. When it finally does open I feel cold lips slope upward ever so slightly. She stands outside of her apartment and fumbles with her keys shivering against the cold. I just stand there watching her. She finally manages to lock the door and hastily pulls on her gloves. She sets off down the streets headed for the bus stop that would deliver her to job, there was a joyous spring in her steps. I followed after her at a respectable distance. She didn’t notice the heavy branch that crashed into the ground 10 feet behind her exploding with a wet chunk.

She was still skipping when she entered the coffee shop. I waited outside staring at her through the window. I gazed with longing at her as she laughed with the tall and dark haired barista with the snake bites. I watched the way she leaned on the wall, all her weight on one hip as she waited patiently for her coffee to be made. I knew for watching her that she viewed the world with the eyes of an artist, someone who saw the shades of red inside her lipstick stained lips, the glimmer of indigo in her ink black hair, and the depth of shadows she cast as she reached for her freshly made coffee. She skipped once more out of the shop. She didn’t her the terrified screams as the coffee pot burst into flames setting the legs of a poor young man on fire.

She paused momentarily on her walk to pull out her headphones and I stopped as well a good 20 feet behind her. Small things, bought cheap at a dollar store. She didn’t expect them to work for so long, but for they never died. She resumed her walk and I did too. When she reached the bus stop she took a seat on the bench and waited patiently for the bus. I took this time to come a bit closer to her and leaned against the sign the mark this point as a bus stop. She was absentmindedly curling her finger in a lock of her curly black hair. Her olive eyes held a glimpse of mischief in them. I walked as close as I dared. I watched as she reached inside of her bag and pulled out a slender notebook and a pencil. I gazed with interest as she opened it up to a blank page and began to sketch out the bus stop that she was at. I watched a bench flow effortlessly from the tip of her pencil. I gazed in earnest as she brought the bus station sign to existence. Then she did something strange, she started drawing a figure leaning casually against the sign, similar to the way I was leaning. A silhouette of a masculine figure with…a blast of wind suddenly ripped the page from the notebook. She cried out to in vain and jumped to grab but it evaded her long and nimble fingers. She couldn’t go after it though, the bus pulled up and the door opened with a hiss. She stared at her lost work but got on the bus none the less. The bus was already two blocks when the truck plowed through the bus stop destroying the sign and the bench.

When she stepped onto the bus she seemed surprised to find that it was mostly empty. She took a seat by the side door while I stood behind the driver. We pulled wordlessly away from the curb and headed off. I continued to watch her from where I stood, she seemed more glum since the wind tore away her work. I wanted to go over to her a comfort her but I knew that I couldn’t. She became happier though the closer we got her work. Her eyes lit up and she seemed to sit taller in her seat. She rushed out of the door holding tightly to her bag and coffee. She rushed through the front door of the college where she worked as an art professor. I followed her still as she crossed the threshold passing by several of her student who greeted her with smiles and laughter and an upbeat Ms. Leijon shouted with love and admiration. I wished that could have been one of them. Her day was rather uneventful in my opinion but she seemed delighted by it. She praised the student who drew an exquisite dress as her final project, she comforted the young man who broke down into tears at the sight of one his best friends artworks who had died. I watched all of this in silence like I always did, that was my nature.

When her day was over I watched her get on the bus and ride it back to her home. I stayed with her as she walked back home in the dark. She walked quickly passed dark alleys and held tightly to her bag. She didn’t notice the insane man following her. She didn’t notice the car that swerved behind her plowing the man into an alley.

When she arrived home I waited outside of her home as she unlocked the door. I watched her turn on the light that she kept outside. I watched the lights in her bedroom window turn on. I could make out her silhouette from behind her blinds and I turned away.

I don’t know I watched her every day, I knew it could never be. I was Death and she was mortal. She couldn’t even see me, occasionally she caught a glimpse of my black robes, the glimmer of my twin sickles, or the shine of my bone white hair. But everyday I kept her safe.

Maybe one day she’ll be able to see me. Regardless, I will always keep her safe, because who can stand before Death?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was fucking depressing. Sorry for being so absent I've been dealing with some stuff. School's almost out and I'll start posting again


End file.
